Oko proroka/X
Macając koło siebie, poznałem, że jestem na wąskich schodkach, które w dół prowadzą, ale co tam na dole, w ciemności widzieć się nie dało. W górze nad sobą widzę tylko światełko z izby, co się przedzierało przez szczelinki tych drzwiczek, którymi mnie Fok wyprawił tak nagle. Podlazłem tedy wyżej pod same drzwi i słucham, co mówią w izbie. — A to źle jest — słyszę głos Foka — kiedy tego chłopca nie macie jeszcze. — Z ratusza zaraz posłano pachołków do pana Spytka — mówi Kajdasz — ale go tam nie było. Wyszedł rano i jeszcze nie wrócił. — To i nie wróci — powiada Fok. — Kiedy on tylko do kościoła miał pojść; wezmą go pewnie, a może już i wzięli. Przyszliśmy po was, panie Fok, abyście z nami szli na ratusz jako świadek, żeście widzieli, co się stało onego dnia w lesie i jako tego chłopaka na kopaniu zeszliśmy. Pan wójt was prosić kazał. — Pan wójt nie pomoże i moje świadectwo nie pomoże, kiedy chłopca nie ma. — Ale będzie — odzywa się głos trzeci po rusku, a to był pewnie głos Żyda Mordacha, który tylko po turecku i trochę po rusku mówić umiał. — Już na niego u tego kupca czekają i po mieście go szukają także. — Szukają, ale nie znajdą — rzecze krótko pan Fok. — Czemużby nie? — pyta hajduk. — Bo uciekł. — Uciekł! — zawołali razem hajduk i Żyd. — A uciekł — mówi Fok — i głupi by był, gdyby nie był uciekł, skoroście łazili w jasny dzień po rynku, że was każdy widział! Trzeba było mnie słuchać. Mówiłem wam: nie jedźcie, zostawcie to mnie, a jeżeli już koniecznie jechać chcecie, ukryjcie się gdzie w gospodzie. Mordach coś po turecku z gniewem zawołał, jakby klął, i znowu po rusku się ozwał: — Gdzie on mógł uciec! Trzeba go zaraz łapać! A jak wy wiecie, że uciekł? — Bo wiem, gdzie uciekł. — Wiecie, gdzie uciekł, panie Fok, i nie mówicie tego zaraz, a my czas tracimy! Gdzież on uciekł? On nie mógł daleko uciec; w którą stronę on uciekł! — We Lwowie jest cztery wyjścia, dwie bramy i dwie furty, pewnie przez jedną z nich uciekł. — Panie Fok — mówią razem i Kajdaszi i Żyd, bo prawie zawsze razem mówili, pomagając sobie wzajem — wy z nas żartujecie, a nam się pod nogami pali! — A mnie się nie pali — mówi pan Fok spokojnym głosem — bo ja tego chłopca jakbym w kieszeni miał. — To go nam dawajcie, na ratusz go dawajcie! — woła Żyd, a głos mu się trzęsie ze złości. — Dawajcie, dawajcie, powtarza pan Fok tym samym spokojnym głosem. — Panie Mordach, i wy kupiec, i ja kupiec; wy wiecie tak samo dobrze, jako i ja, że dawać, a nie brać, to rzecz głupia jest. Jakiś czas cicho było w izbie; przynajmniej jam nic słyszeć nie mógł, choć miałem ucho do drzwiczek przytknięte. — Panie Fok, czemu wy nie zaczęli od tego? — ozwał się nareście głos Żyda. — Bo to wasza rzecz była zaczynać, a zaczęliście beze mnie — odpowiedział Fok. — Co mam dać? — pyta Żyd. — Co wam ten chłopiec wart? — pyta Fok. — A co was ten chłopiec kosztuje? — pyta Żyd. — To, co wam wart — mówi Fok. — Jak przy nim tego nie ma, co mi Kozak wziął, to on mi nic niewart — powiada Żyd. — A jak przy nim to jest? — Sto dukatów — rzecze Żyd. — To bardzo mało. — Dwieście dukatów. — To jeszcze mało. — Trzysta! — Jeszcze mało. Mordach znowu zaklął z turska i prawie już nie krzyknął, ale zacharczał, jako wtedy, kiedy Kozak Semen gardło mu dławił: — Pięćset! — Panie Mordach — rzecze teraz Fok — jeżeli wam chłopca dam, a u chłopca będzie to, czego szukacie, dacie mi tysiąc dukatów. Ani grosza mniej! Spiszemy z sobą na to intercyzę, złożycie pieniądze za rękę, a do jutra rana przystawię wam chłopca, gdzie chcecie: na ratusz, do gospody, do kata, choćby prosto pod szubienicę. To moje ostatnie słowo, jakem Fok! Zaczęło się teraz frymarczenie i targowanie długie, to głośne, to takie ciche, żem chwilami niczego dosłyszeć nie mógł, ale to wyrozumiałem, że Żyd tyle pieniędzy nie miał, aby je złożyć za rękę i zapis dawał, a pan Fok zapisu gołego nie chciał, jeno żądał bezpiecznej poręki, a Mordach poręki żadnej we Lwowie dać nie mógł, jako iż był nie znany nikomu, tylko do jednego złotnika pana Siedmiradzkiego listy miał, a ten by takiej znacznej poręki pewno mu nie dał. Stanęło owo tym, że Fok zaraz z Mordachem do Żółkwi pojadą, gdzie był pewien Żyd bogaty bardzo, co Mordacha jeszcze z Turek znał i handle z nim miewał, i ten to Żyd miał dać porękę na ów umówiony zapis. Skończyło się targowanie w izbie, słyszałem, jak ktoś, a była to oczywista rzecz, że sam Fok, spróbował, czy drzwi z izby, przez które mnie wypchnął w to moje więzienie, dobrze są zamknięte, i klucz z zamku wyciągnął, a potem wszyscy wyszli i zostałem sam w ciszy i ciemności. Kiedyby baran znał i rozumiał ludzką mowę, a był przy tym, jako go okiem ważą i czy tłusty rozważają, i o cenę się jego targują, i nad tym radzą, jako z niego mięso przyprawić, czy upiec czy uwarzyć, i jaki z niego kożuszek się okroi — pewno by mu tak było, jako mnie teraz, kiedym tego wszystkiego wysłuchał. Utargowali mnie żywcem, tylko czekać, jako mnie oprawią: czy stryczkiem, czy mieczem. Czegom się z ostatnich słów Foka tylko domyślał, to mi teraz już całkiem jasne i pewne było: chciał się ten niecnota na obie strony ubezpieczyć; czy tak, czy owak, zawsze jemu zysk. Albo mnie strachem weźmie i wydam mu owo przeklęte wykopane olsterko, które mnnie na taką zgubę i ostatnie nieszczęście przywiodło, a wtedy, jeżeli tam ów duży brylant jest, o którym mi mówił złotniczek Lorenc, weźmie go sobie, a Żydowi będzie piskorz; albo ja mu niczego nie zwierzę i nie wydam, tedy Żydowi mnie odstawi, jako obiecał, i tysiąc dukatów weźmie. A czy owo pierwsze się stanie, czy drugie, dla mnie to jedno; jam zawsze przepadł; bo choćbym stał się powolnym Fokowi, już ja z jego rąk żyw nie wyjdę; nie będzie on chciał mieć we mnie świadka, znajdzie na mnie sposób i to mnie czeka, co tego weneckiego doktora Kurcjusza, o którym opowiadał mi pan Dominik. Pomyślawszy tak nad tym wszystkim, zacząłem się rozglądać dokoła, gdzie jestem i czy jakiego ratunku nie znajdę. Jak już rzekłem, byłem na jakichś stromych i wąskich schodkach i z początku zdało mi się, że w grubej ciemności, kiedy jednak oczy się trochę opatrzyły, mogłem rozeznać, że to jest mała izbuszka i że naprzeciw mnie, ale w samej górze, przebija światło małymi szparami ze dworu, tak jakby tam okienko było, ale przywarte żelazną albo drewnianą okiennicą. Schodzę ostrożnie po schodkach na dół, a było ich niewiele, jestem . na podłodze cegłami wykładanej. Oczy coraz bardziej do ciemności mi nawykają, już rozeznać mogę, że izbuszka nie całkiem pusta i są w niej jakieś sprzęty i rupiecie, snadź skład niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Podchodzę do onego światełka i jakom się domyślał był, widzę, że tu jest okno, jeno przysłonięte, ale wysoko i ręką go nie dostać. Pocznę tedy szukać po oćmie, czy nie znajdę czego, na czym bym mógł stanąć, aby dostać rękoma do okna i oderwać okienniczkę, a tym sposobem światło mieć, bo wiedziałem, że bez światła nie wydobędę się z mego więzienia. Kładę się tedy na podłogę i tak na raczkach, macając rękami, łażę po ciemnicy, ale nic takiego nie natyka mi się po drodze, chyba niekiedy szczura jakiego spłoszę, a o co zawadzę, to albo próżna bania, albo flaszka, albo inne jakieś rupiecie, cale dla mnie niezdatne. Trafiam nareście na jakieś puzdro drewniane, płaskie i nieszerokie, a zda się, że próżne, bo lekkie, chociaż zamknięte. Biorę je tedy, ustawiam pod oknem, stawam na nie i jeszcze się na palce wspiąć muszę, aby dosięgnąć okienka, ale już go teraz dosięgam ręką, choć mi trudno. Chwytam za to, co mi się zdało być okiennicą, i dobrze szarpnę, aby ją rozeprzeć, jeśli zaszczepiona, albo i wyrwać z zawiasków. Nagle usłyszę trzask pod sobą i padam na ziemię, obalając się jak długi na podłogę, a tu już światło wpada do komórki. Wstaję i patrzę, co się stało? Okienko okrągłe nie miało okiennicy, tylko je zastawiono deszczułką, snadź dnem z jakiejś kufy, i kiedym denko to uchwycił, i silnie szarpnął, a ano zaraz puściło, to przewaliłem się moim własnym zamachem w tył i na ziemię. Ucieszyłem się bardzo, żem tak ślepym, a szczęśliwym trafem wpuścił dzień Boży do tego mego więzienia, a choć go dużo nie miałem, bo okienko małe, a błony w nim takim odwiecznym kurzem i pajęczyną pokryte, że ledwie się światło przedrzeć mogło, to przecież już teraz dobrze rozeznać mogłem, gdzie jestem i co mam koło siebie. Była to mała sklepiona komórka, jakie bywają po lwowskich kamienicach, a w nich albo łaźnię mają, albo ich też jako rodzaj skarbca używają, osobliwie tacy, co się zastawami trudnią. Zdaje się, że ta komora więcej onej strasznej babie w żółtej chuście aniżeli samemu Fokowi należała, bo więcej tu białogłowskich rzeczy było niż męskich; stały pod ścianami statki gliniane i drewniane, fasy z masła i banie, jakich przy syceniu miodów używają, kilka półsetek płótna domowego, takiego jak je zawadowscy i zaszkowieccy tkacze robią, ale leżało na podłodze także sporo ksiąg rozmaitych, od wieku pewnie nie ruszanych, bo grubo prochem nasiadłych, a ze sprzętów innych był w kącie stół mały, połamany, o dwóch tylko nogach i stała przy jednej ścianie duża, mocno kowana skrzynia, taka ciężka, że ją ruszyć trudno było z miejsca, i ta pewnie do samego Foka należała. Siadłem sobie na tej skrzyni, dumając, co dalej pocznę, a wszystkie myśli moje z jednej rzeczy bieżą i ku jednej wracają, jak rój pszczół z ula i do ula, a to: jakby stąd uciec. Mam przed sobą dużo czasu, jeżeli wszystko tak się stanie, jako w izbie uradzono. Będzie teraz jeszcze ze dwie albo i trzy godziny do południa, tedy Fok jeśli pojechał zaraz z Mordachem do Żółkwi, nie stanie tam prędzej jak dobrze z południa. Będą się tam jeszcze pewno swarzyć i targować z sobą, nim ową porękę spiszą, upłynie im choćby dwie godziny, gdyby tego najspieszniej im było, dobrze pod wieczór dopiero wrócą. Jeżeli mi się uda uciec, to tylko przez ono okno; innego sposobu nie ma. Okno okrągłe i ciasne: jam wprawdzie nie gruby, a raczej wiotki, ale tak na oko trudno zgadnąć, czy się przewlokę. A jeżeli się przewlokę, jak się na dół spuszczę? A jeżeli się spuszczę, kędy tam na dole się znajdę, bo ani wiem, gdzie to okienko wychodzi? Tak rozmyślając ciągle, patrzę w ono okienko okrągłe jakoby w zbawienie moje, jakoby w oko dobrego przyjaciela, co na mnie opuszczonego litośnie patrzy i mruga tajemnie, abym się co rychło ratował, i tak mi się w tej biedzie okienko to wydało jako słoneczko w onych wierszykach, które Urbanek na pamięć umiał: śliczne oko, dnia oko pięknego. Kiedy mu się tak przyglądam i mierzę okiem jego szerokość i jego odległość od podłogi, dopiero obaczę, że owo drewniane puzdro, na które stanąłem, kiedym chciał okna dosięgnąć, i z któregom się obalił na ziemię, połamało się pode mną i że to stąd był ów trzask, który padając słyszałem. Puzdro podstawiłem był sobie nie dnem ale bokiem, bo było za płaskie, tak że kiedy się zapadło pode mną, zameczek się rozsadził, wieczko się popękało, a ze środka wysypało się wszystko, co tam było. Nie było tego wiele: kilka maluczkich bardzo flaszeczek, jakie bywają u doktorów na bardzo ostre i drogie leki, długi tulich, a raczej sztylet włoski i trochę papierów. Wpadł mi w oko najpierwszy sztylet, bo mi mógł być wielce użyteczny w mojej potrzebie. Wziąłem go do ręki i wydobyłem z skórzanej pochwy: trochę był rdzą nadjedzony, ale jeszcze ostry i jako broń mógł dobrze służyć. Zgarnąłem potem papiery i chcę je nazad wrzucić do puzdra wraz z onymi flaszeczkami, kiedy na jednym z nich wpada mi w oko napis większymi literami: Andreas Curtius — Doctor Medicinae. Skwapliwie się teraz rzuciłem na te papiery, a dziękowałem w myśli mendyczkowi, że mnie w czytaniu przećwiczył, bom przedtem ledwie z drukowanego czytać umiał, a pisanego ani w ząb, zwłaszcza kiedy było drobne i choćby troszkę tylko posuwiste a pokrętne. Było tych papierów kilkanaście sztuk, i po łacinie i po polsku pisanych, a chociaż wszystkiego nie tylko rozumieć, ale nawet odczytać nie mogłem, przecie to mi jasna rzecz była, że wszystkie się odnoszą do onego doktora weneckiego, Kurcjusza, który stanąwszy u pana Foka we Lwowie, w taki tajemny sposób zginął bez śladu i wieści. Były tam cyrografy i zapisy z pieczęciami i podpisami, jako np. pana Stanisława Lubomirskiego, starosty sandeckiego, jakiegoś kupca augustiańskiego Natana, kupca krakowskiego Waleriana Montelupi, który z moim panem miewał handle, i innych, a wszystko to na same tysiące, że ani jednej liczby nie widziałem, co by nie miała czterech cyfr. Zrobiło mi się zimno; struchlałem. Zdało mi się, że z tych papierów krew ciecze i że jak dobrze zacznę zaglądać po kątach między one graty i rupiecie, znajdę tam trupa. Dzwoniło mi w uszach, co Woroba powtarzał w indermachu: «Fok, Fok, Fok!», i już z tych papierów ostatnią pewność miałem, że Fok zamordował doktora Kurcjusza i że mnie tak samo zamorduje. Teraz jasna rzecz była dla mnie, że mam tylko dwoje przed sobą: uciec albo umrzeć, a nic trzeciego nie masz. Byłem jako skazaniec, co jeno słucha, kiedy kat do drzwi zapuka. Poleciłem się Bogu i przygotowałem się na wszystko, takie robiąc postanowienie, że jeżeli mi się nie powiedzie uciec jakim sposobem, będę czekał z sztyletem w ręku na Foka i rzucę się na niego pierwszy, i będę z nim walczył na śmierć i życie, a jak już przyjdzie ginąć, to i on ze mną zginie. Zabrałem wszystkie papiery po doktorze Kurcjuszu, zrobiłem z nich jeden zwitek i schowałem dobrze w kieszeni. Wiedziałem teraz, że jeżeli żyw stąd ujdę, będzie to sroga broń na Foka, daleko straszniejsza aniżeli ów sztylet, który miałem pogotowiu, i że wtedy on lepiej jeszcze będzie w moich rękach, aniżeli ja dzisiaj w jego. Ale jak uciec? Jako się rzekło, jedyna droga była przez okienko, ale aby tędy się wymknąć, trzeba było dostać się do okna, tak aby się móc przewlec przezeń leżąc na brzuchu, nogami do podwórza, głową do komórki, było albowiem nazbyt ciasne, aby w inszy sposób zrobić to była rzecz podobna. Żeby zaś tym jedynym sposobem wydostać się przez okno, trzeba było znowu ustawić sobie rusztowanie, takie wysokie, aby równało się z framugą okienną. To była rzecz główna i do niej się zaraz zabrałem. Trzeba było najpierw przysunąć ową dużą i wysoką skrzynię do samej ściany pod okno, a była to robota niełatwa, bo skrzynia była bardzo ciężka, a podłoga z cegieł bardzo nierówna, tak że posuwać po niej ciężar było nazbyt trudno. Nie tracąc czasu wziąłem się do tego. Co się przyprę do skrzyni z całej siły, że mi aż żebra trzeszczą, to ledwie ją na cal poruszę. Pot mi się już leje z czoła, ręce już opadają z wysiłku, krzyże nieznośnie bolą, a skrzyniska owo przeklęte ledwie na pół łokcia polazło, jak ślimak po piasku. Ale że tu o życie lub śmierć chłodzi, tedy co upadnę na sile, to się znów wzmagam, ostatniego tchu dobywam, a nie ustaję. Co chwila przerwać muszę to przeklęte posuwanie, bo choć skrzynia okrutnie ciężka, przecie nie musi być pełna, bo co raźniej posunę po cegle, to zaraz zadudni i zadzwoni, jakby w niej same łańcuchy się tłukły. Dużo czasu stracił ja na posuwaniu tego skrzyniska i już dobrze było z południa, kiedy nareście przywlokłem je pod samo okno. Teraz wziąłem ów stół o dwóch nogach, ale cóż z nim uczynię, kiedy na skrzyni stać nie będzie? Oglądam się za czymś, czym by go podeprzeć można, aby stał; nie ma nigdzie ani kawałka drewna, ani patyka. Nie wiem już, jako uczynię, kiedy wpadną mi w oczy one stare, zakurzone księgi na podłodze. Układam je pod stół zamiast nóg brakujących i widzę z wielką radością, że teraz stół mocno stoi, a od niego do framugi okna już tylko mało nie dostaje. Trzeba było teraz obaczyć, co jest za oknem. Wyłażę tedy na to moje rusztowanie, ostrożnie, aby się książki nie wysunęły i wszystko się nie obaliło pode mną. Widzę teraz, że okienko ma dwa skrzydła, a w nich same małe szybeczki, na ołów wpuszczane. Otwieram i obaczę, że jedno skrzydło jest na zawiaskach i da się łatwo wyjąć, ale drugie jest nieruchome, w samym murze umocowane. Trzeba ję siłą wyłupać; próbuję rękami, nie pójdzie to. Złażę tedy na dół i omal co nie przewracam sobą wszystkiego, ale jakoś przecie się ostało. Biorę z ziemi ów sztylet po doktorze i wszedłszy znowu na górę, zacznę nim łupać ramy od okna. Szczęściem, że choć były dębowe, przecie od czasu i niepogody bardzo nadpróchniałe, inaczej kto wie czy byłbym w czas dokonał roboty, bo sztylet bardzo był do niej nieskładny, że tylko dziobać i dziobać, a skutku nie widać. Nareście wyjąłem całe okno i wsuwam się w otwór, a widzę z wielką uciechą, że jest dość duży, aby się przesunąć plecyma. Rozglądam się teraz, leżąc w oknie na murze, który był szeroki, i wychylając głowę, co tam na dole. Widzę ciasne bardzo podwórko, dokoła murami wysokimi zamknięte, a wszystkie mury ślepe, żadnego w nich nie masz okna. Jeden z tych murów, lewy, to był widocznie od Zarwanicy drugi, co był naprzeciw mnie, od ulicy Szkockiej, trzeci po prawej, od kamienicy pani rajczyni Korzeniowskiej. Patrzę na sam dół pod siebie i tu widzę z pociechą moją wielką drzwi, które nie mogą prowadzić gdzie indziej, jeno w sień tej kamienicy, w której siedzę zamknięty, tak że kiedy mi się powiedzie spuścić na ziemię, to będę miał kędy wyjść na rynek, a już się bałem był, że z tego całkiem zamurowanego podwórka nie masz wyjścia i że znowu jak w klatce się znajdę. Teraz chodzi o to, jak się na dół spuścić? Wracam na to moje rusztowanie, złażę na podłogę i prędko się obaczę, że to kłopot mniejszy, bo mam przecież płótna aż nazbyt. Popsułem go więcej, niż było potrzeba, nie dbając o to, że się pani Fokowa gniewać będzie, bom go nadarł w pasy i nawiązał tyle, że owo nie z jednego piętra, ale mało co nie z wieży ratuszowej byłbym się mógł spuścić na nim. Nie miałem gdzie tej liny uwiązać u samego okna, tedy uwiązałem ją silnie do dwóch kolców żelaznych, które miała po obu bokach owa skrzynia kowana, przewlokłem poza stół, a stamtąd miała pojść przez okno, alem jej nie puszczał jeszcze, dopóki nie będzie pora ku temu, a zdało mi się, że dopiero kiedy wieczór zapadnie, najlepszy będzie czas do ucieczki. Zrobiwszy to wszystko, położyłem się na podłogę, bo mnie już wszystkie kości bolały od umęczenia i sam nie wiedząc, jako i kiedy, zasnąłem sobie w najlepsze. Strach mnie zdjął niemały, kiedym się obudził, bo już zmrok się robił. Gniewałem się sam na siebie, żem taki niebaczny i żem się od snu nie bronił, bo łatwa rzecz była zaspać aż do powrotu Foka, a wtedy już by dla mnie nie było ratunku. Porwałem się, jakby kto mieczem we mnie godził, poleciłem się Panu Bogu i Najświętszej Panience i zabrałem się do ucieczki. Żeby się móc tyłem na brzuchu przesunąć przez okno, trzeba było jeszcze podwyższyć rusztowanie. Pomogły mi do tego dwie próżne fasy drewniane, które ustawiłem na samym wierzchu dnami do góry, jak można było najbezpieczniej. Pomyślałem też o tym, że przesuwając się przez okno, będę musiał wziąć łokcie i ręce z liną pod siebie, a kiedy tyłem przepychać się będę, pozdzieram sobie dłonie na murze framugi okiennej, tedy, jak się dało, płótnem obwinąłem ręce. Wylazłem na wierzch mego rusztowania, ująłem mocno linę zrobioną z płótna, przysiadłem w raczki, a potem nogi wsunąłem w okno i w tył zacząłem się sunąć. Nie taka to łatwa sprawa była, jako mi się przedtem na oko zdawało; nie miałem się o co zaprzeć, bo całe to moje rusztowanie obalić się mogło lada czego; jakoż jak wąż musiałem się pchać samym sobą, a potem jak szczupak w tył sobą miotać, aby się wysadzić z okna. Kiedym nareście połową większą już się wysunął i rzucił się całą siłą w tył, tak się okrutnie otłukłem w ręce i w głowę, żem omal przytomności nie stracił i ledwiem co liny z rąk nie wypuścił, a tak byłbym pewno spadł na skręcenie karku. Na szczęście przetrzymałem to jakoś, ale kiedym się tak wymknął całym ciężarem ciała poza okno, usłyszę trzask wielki; całe rusztowanie obaliło się w tej komorze, bo lina jak nagle szarpnęła, tak wszystko, co było na skrzyni: faski, książki, kulawy stół, runęło tam na ziemię — ale ja szczęśliwie stanąłem na dole. Skoczyłem do onych jednych drzwi, które były na podwórzu, przebiegłem długi ciemny chodnik i wpadłem w sień kamienicy, z sieni w bramę, z bramy na rynek. Nie myślałem nad tym poprzednio, kędy mam się chronić, jak już będę wolny, tedy na chybił trafił biorę się ku ulicy Ruskiej. Ledwiem kilkanaście kroków ubiegł, słyszę, że pędzi ktoś za mną i woła, aby mnie trzymano, i poznaję ze strachem, że to Fok. Co mam tylko tchu w piersiach i siły w nogach, pędzę jak strzała, kiedy nagle wpada mi w drogę ów mularczyk, Włoch Banti, porywa mnie za gardło i woła: — Aspetta, ladro! Czekaj, złodzieju! Chcę go gwałtem odeprzeć i byłbym go odparł, ale w tej chwili chwyta mnie Fok za barki. Wyrywam się jak mogę, kopię nogami, szamocę się, szarpię, kąsać próbuję — wszystko daremnie, trzymają mnie twardo obaj, a Fok do kamienicy swojej całą mocą mnie ciągnie. Kiedy tak myślę, żem już zgubiony, bo nawet sztyletu wydostać nie mogę, aby się bronić, tak mnie ciasno trzymali, jeden za gardło, drugi za oba ramiona, nagle jakieś dwie ogromne łapy przewiną się koło mnie w zmroku, jedna chwyta za kark Foka, druga Bantego i nim ja się sam szarpnę dalej, buch! obaj leżą na ziemi. W tejże chwili ktoś mnie ułapił za ramię i mówi do ucha: — Uciekaj za mną! Był to Woroba. Nin się tamci dwaj podźwignęli z ziemi, on już odsadził się daleko ku Bosackiej furcie, a ja za nim. Oko proroka 10